


Lost, Not Found

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clumsiness, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: "Sorry, I lost my ring,” she confessed. Kara’s hands flew to her face so she wouldn’t have to look at the disappointment on the other woman’s eyes."Oh."orKara is terrible at keeping the rings Lena gives her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 561





	Lost, Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please, remember English is not my first language, so be gentle.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, for more.  
> Enjoy!

"Alex, I can't find it!"

Alex jumped, barely being able to hold back a squeak, and the knife paused in mid-air before cutting another slice of the onion she had on the chopping board. Once again, Kara had fly inside her apartment with zero warning and almost caused her a heart attack.

"Hello, Kara, nice to see you too,” voice dripping with sarcasm, Alex rolled her eyes. “How are you feeling? I'm in a blast."

"Not the time, Alex!” She didn’t turn around but she could hear Kara fumbling with things in her living room. “I lost my ring."

"Your wing?" She could see that Kara was not going to let her finish dinner before solving her own problem, so Alex put the knife down, washed her hands, and turned to face her sister, who was currently holding her couch with only one hand while looking all over the floor.

"My ring!” Kara shouted, putting the couch back. “My engagement ring is gone! It was on my finger and now it's not!"

Alex blinked when Kara took the TV out of the support to look behind it. "Oh... makes more sense."

"Alex! I can't find it!” TV back in place, the radio was next. “I looked everywhere. I think I lost it when I was fighting that fire downtown but I went back and it's not there."

"Well... it’s not here," the redhead offered with a frown. Kara decided to look under the mat and she scoffed.

"Alex!"

"What? What do you want me to do? You said you already searched and didn't find it,” Alex waved her hand to show the small mess her sister was leaving behind on her search.

"It's your fault I took it out in the first place!" Kara accused as she put everything back into the ground and approached her sister with an accusing finger raised.

Alex gaped for a second before she raised her hands in defense. "How could that possibly be my fault?"

The blonde groaned and set down on one of the kitchen stools. "You said I couldn't use it when I'm Supergirl, so I took it off and put it in my pocket, and now I can't find it!"

"Even you can agree that having Supergirl flying around using an engagement ring would raise a ton of red flags.” Alex walked around to open the fridge, then she grabbed two sodas and offered one to her sister.

"I know!” Kara whined. “But I took it off and now I can't find it."

"You know what you need to do." Alex tapped her shoulder a couple of times before opening her soda to take a sip.

The blonde tilted her head to look at her sister with a grimace. "Fly backward fast enough to change time?"

Alex sneered and shook her head. "That's ridiculous. You need to be honest with Lena and say you lost the extremely expensive ring she gave you." To mark her words, the redhead pointed at the spot where the ring was supposed to be and Kara pushed her hand beneath her thigh to hide it out of instinct.

"It couldn't be that expensive,” she mumbled shyly.

"Oh, it was,” Alex scoffed. “She asked me to go with her when she chose it."

"Oh, no."

"Yep." The older woman nodded as she set in the stool in front of Kara. It was a little hard not to laugh, but she could see that her sister was feeling pretty bad.

"How much?" Kara’s lips pressed together in a thin line and she braced herself from the answer.

However, all Alex did was scoff again. "She made me promise I wouldn't say. But don't worry. Lena will still love you even if you just broke down her Bank account."

"Fudge! I need to find the darn ring." With a new sense of will, Kara got up again.

"Can't you just curse like a normal person?" Alex wondered aloud while she watched her sister looking under the table.

* * *

Kara pushed the apartment’s door open slowly and tried to close it quietly behind herself. It wasn’t late but she didn’t want to risk waking Lena up in case she managed to fall asleep while reading one of her articles on the couch again. She kicked her shoes off, removed her coat, and took the hair tie off, letting her hair fall all over her shoulders.

"Well, hello, love. How was your day?" Lena’s voice floated towards her, making her feel warm instantly.

That’s it until she remembered the lack of things on her fingers and she flinched quite visibly. Thankfully, Lena couldn’t see her yet and Kara took some precious seconds to collect herself. She pushed her hand so deep on the front pocket of her jeans that she almost ripped it, then she walked to the living room with the best smile she could pull off. As soon as she spotted Lena sitting on the couch though, legs tugged underneath her, a book on her lap, her curly hair making a pleasant appearance and a cup of tea on the small table beside her, the biggest smile lighted her face.

"It was good,” Kara replied with a couple of nods of her head. “It wasn't eventful at all. Nothing happened. What about you?"

Lena’s smile dropped a little and her eyes narrowed slightly, but she kept talking like nothing had changed. "Just a bunch of meetings. I saw the fire on the news. Did everything worked okay?" She was definitely suspicious of something.

"Yes, totally fine,” Kara nodded again, too fast for Lena to follow the movement, and chuckled. “It was in and out, and that was it, nothing else. Nada. Niente."

"Kara?" Lena arched one eyebrow as she slowly closed her book, marking the page with her finger.

"Yes?" The blonde rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Are you aware that you're a terrible liar?" Despite her words, Lena’s voice was heavy with amusement and she winked at the blonde when all Kara did was stare at her with her mouth open in shock.

"Wha-What? I'm not-I-"

Lena chuckled, nodded, and opened her book again, bringing it up so she could read it. "Okay, well, I won't push you to tell me if you're not ready. You seem fine, not harmed, and that's all I care about.” She didn’t deserve Lena, Kara thought. She was amazing, she loved Kara so perfectly. It wasn’t fair that she was keeping secrets from her again, but Kara had no idea how to tell her she lost her engagement ring. “Can you set up the table? I just ordered us some pizza."

And she ordered dinner! Rao, Kara was a bad person again. She hated that feeling. "Yes."

Before she could blurt out some secrets, Kara turned around and walked to the kitchen in a human-fast pace. Without taking her hand out of her pocket, the reporter opened a cabinet and started taking plates out carefully. The last thing she needed was to break some other expensive stuff Lena owned.

"You know,” Lena called from the couch with a smile, “it's easier to do it if you use both hands."

Kara chuckled nervously but made no attempts of using her other hand to help on the task. "Yeah? Fun!"

"Kara, why is your hand on your pocket?" Okay, so Lena definitely knew something was wrong now.

"Just... cold." The blonde shrugged, putting the plates in their usual seats and then moving to grab the glasses.

"Cold?" Lena echoed with a deep frown between her brows.

"I will ask again because I don't think you understood the first time,” Lena teased with a smirk. She closed her book and put it to the side this time, before she got up and started walking towards her fiancée. “Are you aware you're a terrible liar?"

Lena stopped behind one of the chairs and leaned on the back of it, placing both hands on the chair, and offering the blonde a pleasant smile. Kara couldn’t keep her face straight anymore, not when Lena was looking at her with her green hopeful eyes. She promised to never lie again and she would be condemned if she broke the most important promise she ever did in her life.

"Sorry, I lost my ring,” she confessed. Kara’s hands flew to her face so she wouldn’t have to look at the disappointment on the other woman’s eyes.

"Oh."

"I have no idea where it is,” the blonde groaned behind her palms. “I took it off because I had to put the fire out and I'm sure I put it in my pocket but now I can't find it. I searched everywhere. I even went back to the fire to see if I could find it, but there was nothing there.”

Kara’s rambling was cut when Lena pushed herself away from the chair. The blonde pursed her lips and her big, puppy blue eyes watched in fearfulness as the other woman walked around the table to stand in front of her. She had no idea what to expect, maybe a yelling section, maybe some very well said words in the way only a Luthor could do, or maybe Lena would be so mad at her that-

“That’s okay,” the brunette shrugged and raised herself on the tip of her toes so she could reach Kara’s cheek with her full, red lips. Kara was so surprised that she didn’t even react to that. With a gentle smile, Lena leaned her head back to look at the reporter’s face, her palm caressing the woman’s cheek lovingly.

“What?” Kara asked suddenly.

Lena chuckled softly. “It’s okay if you lost your ring,” she repeated.

“But-“ Kara blinked a couple of times and took a step back. She almost regrets her decision when Lena’s hand slip from her face, but she couldn’t keep a conversation with the woman standing so close. “I lost the ring you gave me. Our engagement ring.”

The CEO nodded with a grin. “Yes, I got that. You didn’t do that on purpose, darling. It’s not your fault.”

Kara stared at her dumbly for a couple of seconds before she shook her head like she was trying to get rid of a thought or a memory. “But Alex said it was a really expensive ring.”

At that, Lena openly laughed. She cut the distance between them short as she approached and slid her arms around Kara’s waist. It was always fun when they stood in that position because the blonde was so much taller than her when she wasn’t wearing her heels. Kara threw her own arms on Lena’s shoulders, crossing them behind her neck, and Lena smiled again when the woman had to bend her head to be able to keep looking at her.

“I don’t care, my love,” Lena declared with so much certain on her voice that Kara didn’t dare to argue that. “It was a ring, it didn’t have any sentimental value other than the symbol of our future marriage.”

Kara nodded, even though she started pouting a second later. “I liked that ring. It was beautiful.”

“It had stones in the same color as your eyes,” Lena agreed with a giggle. “We can find another one, don’t worry. And we can go pick it up together this time.”

The heroine blushed a little when she felt her own heart warm at the thought of them going together to pick another engagement ring. “I promise not to lose that one.”

“Oh, darling,” Lena pulled Kara down to give her a peck. “Being a little clumsy is one of the things I love about you, so don’t worry if you can’t keep that promise in the future. I will buy you a thousand rings if I have to.”

“Okay,” Kara whispered in a dreamy voice. She was sure that, if anyone could look at her that moment, she would look like a complete idiot in love, but she literally didn’t mind. The blonde pulled Lena closer until the woman was forced to step on her feet to keep her balance and then she spun them around in a clean movement, drawing a joyful laugh from her fiancée. “I will try to keep it in, like, four rings. Top.”

* * *

“Kara, for the love of God,” Alex groaned almost painfully while she watched her sister raise a huge rock from the remains of a building. “This is the third one!”

“I know!” Kara yelled back with a grimace and a pout. “I promised Lena I would take better care this time and this one lasted less than a week.” She put the rock back and grabbed the old elevator that had become nothing but a ball of crumpled metal. “But it has to be here! I didn’t take the ring off until I got here.”

Alex sighed, putting her gun away before she crouched on the floor to start helping her sister. She knew Lena said she would buy as many rings as she had to, but she was starting to get really concerned by the woman’s money. Kara lost only one engagement ring, but that was the third wedding band she lost since their wedding took place eight months ago.

“Guys, what you doing?”

They both looked up from their search to see Nia standing awkwardly in front of them with both eyebrows raised. Before Kara could come up with an excuse, that would just be terrible because her sister can’t lie to save her life, Alex shrugged and said: “Kara lost her wedding ring again. Help us search for it until she realizes it’s gone and finds the balls to go talk with Lena.”

Kara whined from her place taking beams out of the floor. Nia looked between them and frowned. “Again?” she mumbled under her breath while leaning down to look on the dirty ground for anything shining.

Every journal in town, including CatCo Magazine, had a printed photo of Supergirl and her helpers looking at the ground like lunatics, and any hope Kara had of hiding the truth from Lena until she figures out a way to solve the problem were gone before she even lingered on them.

Lena laughed while pushing the paper away to grab her fork. “You look like you were searching from a needle in the haystack,” she teased.

“It felt like it too,” the blonde pouted.

The CEO reached across the table to grab Kara’s hand and offered her a smile. “Hope you’re not busy this Saturday. We can go buy you another one.”

“I really don’t deserve you.”

“Of course you do, darling. You deserve even more,” Lena corrected her gently. “Besides, I think it’s hilarious how you keep losing things inside your pockets. You found a piece of chocolate in your back pocket the other day while doing laundry and you have no idea how it ended up there.”

Kara blushed, although Lena’s laugh made her feel a level of happiness only the other woman could bring inside her. “I was saving it for you. Guess I forgot I even put there... for two months.”

Lena laughed even harder as she shook her head fondly. “You’re too cute. Come on, finish dinner so we can cuddle on the couch to make you feel better about ringer number four.”

“It was three.”

“Oh, no, I’m thinking in advance.”

* * *

Kara did lose ring number four, but it took her five months to do so. She really cared about that one because it was love at first sight when she saw it on the store and Lena slip it on her finger before even asking for the price, adding a little kiss on it once it settled comfortably on her hand. And maybe it was the stress of her week added with the fact she lost another ring, her favorite one until then, but that time she was sniffling when Lena got home from work.

“Oh, no, my love,” Lena cooed as she approached in large steps. She hadn’t even removed her coat or her heels in her haste to get to Kara. “What happened?”

Resting her head on Lena’s chest, the blonde sniffled like a small child a couple of times. “I can’t find it again.”

Probably used with that phrase by now, Lena didn’t even have to ask what she was talking about. She just shushed her by pressing a kiss on the crown of blonde hair. “Don’t worry, darling. There are millions of rings out there.”

“But that was my favorite one,” Kara whispered sadly. “And you gave it to me. And now I broke my promise.”

“To be fair, I never took that promise too seriously,” Lena teased lightly, hands running along blonde curls. “It’s okay. We will find an even better ring this time.”

“You must be so tired of me losing my ring by now.”

“Don’t say that,” Lena scolded as she leaned her body back to be able to look at the woman’s red face. “I love going on a hunt for a new ring with you. It’s one of my favorite activities.” She smiled at the blonde before leaning to kiss her forehead.

“I wish I wasn’t such a mess,” Kara sighed, even if her chest was already feeling less weighted.

“If it bothers you that much, we can find a solution.”

“Really?”

The hope on her voice was all Lena needed to know and she smiled again. “We will figure it out, don’t worry.”

* * *

“That’s beautiful,” Nia commented, pointing at Kara’s wrist.

The blonde followed her finger and a huge loving smile adorned her lips as the fingers of her other hand moved to caress the bracelet Lena had gave her. “In Krypton, bracelets were the symbol of union,” she informed her friend in the same dreamy voice she used when she was talking about Lena since the first day they met.

Nia smiled at that. “That’s nice.”

“Yes,” Kara nodded. “I don’t have to take it off when... you know.” They were inside CatCo and, even though they were inside her office and the door was closed, they still needed to take care.

“Well, I think it’s beautiful. And now you don’t have to worry about losing your ring anymore.”

“Yeah, sure. So, the article. What do you get?”

* * *

A breathless gasp escaped her lips when Lena’s hands sneaked under her shirt to caress the sensitive skin of her stomach before her short nails scratched her sides. Kara returned the shivers going up and down her body by pressing a kiss in the sweet spot on the CEO’s neck, drawing a moan from her. Lena didn’t lose another second before tugging at the end of Kara’s shirt to indicate her intentions. The reporter raised her hands above her head and Lena quickly removed the clothing item, throwing at someplace behind her shoulder.

Lena’s hand immediately cupped a covered breast and Kara gasped again before she started groping around until she found the delicate chain around the hero’s neck. Her fingers traced it until they curled around the ring, hanging there like a pendant. It was a simple band, gold with a small diamond, but Kara insisted she wanted to wear a ring, even if she never removed her bracelet, not even in the shower.

She said it was the human symbol of their wedding and it was important to her to honor their union in every way she could. However, Kara was also very invested in not losing another ring, so they came up with the idea of using it around a chain on her neck. This way, she could always wear it, moreover, underneath her suit while battling crime as Supergirl, which was perfect.

Lena smiled as she pushed herself back a tiny bit, just enough to detach Kara’s lips from her neck. When the blonde pouted and whined at the loss of contact, the CEO raised the ring to her own lips and kissed it. Kara took the gesture with the biggest smile before she took Lena’s hand on hers, raising it to her lips so she also could kiss the woman’s wedding band.

“Will you keep loving me no matter how many rings I make you buy me?” she wondered with a smirk.

Lena chuckled softly. “I will keep loving you until the thousand ring. After that, you’re going to search for professional help.”

Kara laughed loudly and happily. “I have to stop on the 999 then.”

“You do exactly that. But later. Now we’re busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara: Guess what I lost this time.  
> Lena: Another ring?  
> Kara: Our apartment!  
> Lena: ... What?"  
> Kara: I was trying to make dinner.  
> Lena: ... Kara, no.


End file.
